Under The Microscope
by annasier
Summary: When her brother Emmett signs for a new club, moving to Madrid turns out to be more than Bella Swan bargained for when she ends up running in the same circles as the notorious Edward Cullen, Real Madrid's star striker. The outcome is something she never would have predicted. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hi! So this is my first Fanfiction, I've been toying with the idea of writing one for a while now, and I've finally just decided to do it.**

**This story is a combination of my two loves: Twilight and football. I'm a huge fan of Madrid, so I've based the story there. **

**I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

I sighed in satisfaction, stretching my body as I reclined further back on the sun lounger, feeling the flex in my muscles as I did so. Emmett moving to Madrid was sitting pretty well with me right now.

My brother, Emmett Swan, was a professional footballer, and about two months ago, he had received the news most players dreamt of hearing their whole lives. His agent, Garrett Jones, had called, freaking out, speaking a mile a minute (as Emmett had recalled).

"_Real Madrid want to sign you."_

It didn't get much bigger than that, and although Emmett loved playing in New York, this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. He was signed for 12 million euros.

At first, although we were all ridiculously excited for Emmett, I had been nervous. I didn't like the idea of him living half way across the world by himself. We were close, and it had been hard enough with him living in New York whilst I was finishing college at Harvard in Massachusetts; we had never dealt with distance very well. I was the younger one, by two years, being 21, whilst Emmett was 23. He'd always looked out for me, and I'd always looked out for him.

It was Emmett who had come up with the idea of me moving to Madrid with him. His wages were going to be outrageous, after all. He had already picked out the house, which was too big for him to live in all by himself.

And by some coincidence, my best friend from high school, Rosalie Hale, who was working in Madrid as a sports reporter, had spoken to her boss about me interning there for the year. As I had just finished my degree in English and Journalism, it was perfect for me. I didn't start for another month, however.

So here I was, lazing in the sun in Emmett's back garden, my bikini on as I attempted to tan my stubbornly pale skin.

It was the start of September, and it had hit 35 Celsius earlier today, although it was now cooling off as the evening approached. Surely, I could tan in this weather, right?

"Bella, I'm cooking, do you want some food?" I opened my eyes behind my sunglasses, turning to look at Emmett, who was standing on the patio outside the backdoor.

He was tall, standing at 6" 3, and with the muscles he carried, you'd think he was in to wrestling, not football. Emmett had no trouble catching a tan, his skin was a rich golden brown already, and his curly brown hair had definitely gotten a shade lighter since he'd arrived here. His eyes were a deep brown, like mine, and he had a perfect set of white teeth.

I raised an eyebrow. "Real food or rabbit food? You know I can't stomach your diet." I teased.

Now the new football season had started, Emmett had to stay fit and healthy, and that meant no snacking on junk when he came home tired after training. That's where he had just come from, and he was now dressed in a white t-shirt and his dark blue swimming trunks after jumping in the shower. His hair was still wet, plastered to his forehead.

Emmett chuckled, grinning. "Rabbits don't eat meat, dufus. But fine, you can make your own dinner then."

"Fine," I snapped teasingly. "You be like that."

He laughed again as he walked over, taking a seat on the sun lounger next to mine. "Are you doing anything later?"

I nodded. "Rose text me earlier, she wants me to go and meet her for drinks later. Think you could give me a lift?" I stuck my bottom lip out, clasping my hands together in a gesture of begging.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Sure, just tell me when."

I was meeting Rosalie's friend Alice Brandon tonight, and after everything I had heard about her, I was quite excited. She had been Rosalie's best friend out here, and was in to fashion in a big way, apparently.

I reached under the sun lounger for where I'd left my phone, having not wanted to leave it out in direct sunlight. _Six thirty. _

"I'll come in in half an hour, I'm not meeting her until ten, but apparently it's a dressy place," I groaned.

"Sounds right up your street," Emmett smirked.

"Tell me about it. It's a bar called Australasia I think, have you been there?"

Emmett shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Nah, a few of the guys go there though I think." He was referring to his teammates.

I stuck my hands out in front of me, admiring the way the sun crept through the gaps between my fingers. "Full of those sorts of people, is it? Trust Rose to choose somewhere like that…"

Rosalie had always loved the spotlight. Give her an occasion where she can dress up and show off her looks, and she would be in her element. Me? Not so much. I was okay with my figure and my appearance, don't get me wrong, but growing up next to someone as hot as Rosalie did knock your ego a little.

She was the 'modelesque', blonde bombshell who had guys falling at her knees. I had always been more of the 'girl next door' type, although I had gotten a little wild whilst at college. I was a typical brown eyed brunette, was slim, and about 5" 9.

"You'll have to wear one of those new outfits she made you buy then." Emmett's tone was serious, but his face was a different story. He was grinning like mad, clearly trying not to laugh. He had found it hilarious that Rosalie didn't think my wardrobe was 'fit for purpose' and had dragged me out on a 9 hour shopping spree, much to my annoyance. Emmett was devastated that he had missed the whole thing, purely to witness my distress.

"Shut up," I snapped. "I wish you two would stop ganging up on me, I don't even know how you manage it when you've not seen her once since you've been out here!"

Emmett knew Rosalie from high school, what with her being my childhood best friend and the fact that we all went to Forks High. He hadn't seen her for about four years though, seeing as he'd missed her on trips back home from college for the last few years, and then he'd move to New York.

"Where there's a will, there's a way," he winked.

I grabbed the lounger's pillow out from under my head, chucking it at Emmett's face as he laughed, batting it away.

"I thought you were going to make food?" I shooed him away with a hand.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Emmett's teeth were gleaming as he flashed me a smile.

"Yes." I grabbed the lounger's pillow from where it now lay on the floor between us, stuffing it back under my head as I lay back again, ignoring Emmett's presence.

He stood up, chuckling but muttering to himself about the lift he had promised to give me later on.

I rolled my eyes beneath my sunglasses. He'd still give me a lift, and he knew it.

** !/\ * /\ * /\ * /\ * /\ * /\ * /\ * /\ * /\ * /\ * /\ * /\ * /\!**

"Emmett, this is a one way street, back up!" I yelled, gesturing towards the road sign that quite clearly said 'NO ENTRY'.

"Shit," Emmett hissed, putting the car in to reverse to turn back the way we had just come.

Driving abroad was definitely confusing, and although Emmett had been here since July, he still struggled every now and then.

I tugged on my dress as Emmett stepped down on the accelerator to join the traffic heading up the _Paseo de Extremadura. _Emmett's house was in the Pozuelo de Alarcόn area, which was further out from the centre of Madrid. Luckily, I was staying in Rosalie's central apartment tonight, so getting back would be easy.

"Stop fidgeting with your dress, it looks lovely," Emmett sighed, and I could tell he was rolling his eyes, even though his eyes were fixed on the road.

I was wearing a fitted shift dress that was quite short, coming down to just above my mid-thigh. The dress was cream with fine lace, and had cut out gaps around the waist where there was crochet flower detail. The dress had quite a high neck, covering my collar bones. I was pretty flat chested as it went anyway, being only a B/C cup, so at least I could pull off the neckline. I wasn't insecure about my breast size anyway; I had quite a thin body frame, so anything much bigger would just look silly.

I was wearing tan leather sandals with a chunky heel, and had a small bag that fit in my purse, my cell, my keys and my toothbrush (Rosalie had pyjamas I could borrow, apparently). My hair, which fell to the bottom of my ribcage, was in loose, natural curls, and I had neutral make up, apart from deep red lips. I'd also put on a delicate bracelet that my Mom had gotten me for my 20th, and had a short, chunky gold necklace round my neck.

"Thanks Em," I smiled at him. "You sure you don't want help with directions?" I asked. It was dark now, making navigation harder.

Emmett shook his head, determined. "No, I need to learn."

I groaned, refraining from giggling at how stubborn he could be sometimes.

"If you're sure."

It really would be a shame if Emmett managed to crash his shiny new car. He'd bought it when he'd come over here, and what with all the money he had saved up, he had decided to treat himself to a silver Porsche. He'd wanted one since he was about 12, after all.

Fifteen minutes and a few of Emmett's finest swear words later, and we were pulling up to the Valet of the Australasia bar.

"I'll just drop you here," Emmett turned to me, smiling. "Is Rosalie here?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she's inside with Alice, she just text me." I held up my phone as proof.

"Cool," Emmett nodded. "Text me if you have any problems, okay?"

I nodded. "Text me to let me know you got back safe?"

"Will do," he leant forward to give me a one armed hug. "Have a nice time, say hey to Rose for me."

I thanked him, before climbing out of the car and making my way to where the bar door was.

The words "Australasia" were lit up in bright yellow capitals above the sleek glass doorway, where there were two men either side dressed in black. I walked up, flashing my ID to the guy on the left, before making my way inside.

The place was clearly dripping in money. There were high tables all around the edge of the room with silver and black leather bar stools. In the middle, there were low, smart sofas, two to a table. Each table had a light hanging above it, although the bar itself was lit dimly.

At the back, there was a huge bar, as well as servers, dressed in black, who were carrying drinks around. There was music thumping through the room.

I spotted Rosalie sat at one of the couches in the middle, with a tiny petite girl, with dark cropped hair that fell to her chin. _This must be Alice. _

I made my way over, ignoring the stares I got from the first few tables, although they did make me feel paranoid.

"Bella!" Rosalie cheered as soon as she spotted me, standing up to hug me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

Rosalie looked phenomenal. She was wearing a tight fitted dress in deep blue, with glossy rose pink lips and dewy skin. Her long blonde hair was full of waves, and she was even taller than usual in her heels.

"Hey Rose," I grinned, hugging her tightly. "You look amazing."

She pulled back, smiling at me. "So do you," she grinned. "Nice dress," she shot me a wink. Yes, Rosalie had made me buy this dress. And the shoes. And the bag. The lipstick too actually.

"Bella, this is Alice Brandon. Alice, this is Bella Swan." I turned to where Alice was, and was immediately engulfed in a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She squealed. "Rosalie hasn't shut up about you for the past month since she knew you were coming here!"

I hugged Alice back, surprised by her affectionate greeting, but completely comfortable with it. I felt relaxed immediately. We were going to get on, I just knew it.

I laughed. "I've heard a lot about you too! I've been looking forward to meeting you," I smiled moving to sit down on the sofa next to Rosalie as Alice took her seat back on the sofa across the table.

Immediately, a server appeared. "Would you like a drink, Miss?" He had a thick Spanish accent, but obviously knew we spoke English from serving Rosalie and Alice, who were already sipping their drinks.

"Thankyou, could a have a glass of white wine, please?" I smiled.

"Make that a bottle," Rosalie cut in, as she downed her Cosmo.

Our server nodded, retreating towards the back of the bar. I was sat facing the entrance, my back to the bar.

"So you're interning with Marca?" Asked Alice, her eyes alight with interest as she took a sip from her own drink.

I nodded, unable to refrain from smiling due to my excitement. "Yes! They've launched their website in English now, so I'm working under that department, I think. Thanks to Rose, obviously."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, knocking her shoulder against mine. "Don't be stupid - like they would turn down someone with a degree from Harvard for an intern!"

I lowered my eyes, smiling, embarrassed by her compliment.

"Rose said you're in fashion?" I asked Alice.

Her face lit up, and she launched in to details about her job and how she was working with the Spanish editors of Vogue here in Madrid.

All in all, she was doing pretty well for herself.

Our wine arrived, the server bringing an ice bucket to leave the bottle in as he bought three glasses over. He uncorked the bottle for us, pouring out three glasses.

"Oh lord, is that Cullen over at the bar?" Alice asked as she took a sip from her glass of wine.

My eyes widened. "As in _Edward_ Cullen?" I gaped.

Alice nodded as Rosalie snickered. "I don't know why you're so shocked, Bell. He's your brother's new BFF, after all, surely you've already met him?"

I shook my head, no. "I've only been here a week, Rose! Oh, Em said hi, by the way."

Rosalie bit her lip, shooting a quick, meaningful look at Alice. I had no idea what that was about – I'd have to find out later.

"Who's he with, Al?"

Alice was still looking over, although she was trying to be subtle. "I don't know them," she shook her head.

Rosalie shrugged, completely blasé about the whole thing. She interviewed Cullen for her job all the time.

Edward Cullen was Real Madrid's star striker, with a huge reputation. At 23, he'd moved here from London club, Chelsea, at the start of the previous season, and had had an incredible season at Madrid. It was almost a shame he was playing at the same time as the likes of Ronaldo and Messi, otherwise he would be a shoo in for the Ballon D'Or. He was still young, though; there was plenty of time.

He was also in the headlines for his private life, as photographs seemed to emerge every other week of Cullen with a different model or socialite. The boy was a heartbreaker, and also devastatingly good looking. With his perfect jaw, dazzling green eyes and Hollywood smile, it wasn't hard to see why he was in such high female demand. His hair, which was a shade of bronze, was messy, constantly making him look as though he had just finished having wild sex.

What with Edward being British, he was the person Emmett found easiest to speak to at Real. Most of the guys there spoke a bit of English, some of them, like Alonso, Ronaldo and Arbeloa, having played in England. Emmett was learning Spanish, and he was actually pretty good at it, but he was still closest to Edward. I was actually thankful that he was at the club – he'd made it a lot easier for Emmett to settle in.

Right on cue, my phone buzzed.

_**Think Edward might be at the same place as you, he's just asked me to come out but I have an early physio session :( x – Em**_

Emmett had been spending most of his time with Edward and his friends here in Madrid, so it wasn't much of a surprise that Edward had invited him.

I laughed, showing the message to Rosalie. "He was here as well, he just dropped me off."

Alice peeked at the message too. "Is that Emmett?" I nodded.

"That must be so exciting - that he's playing for Madrid, I mean - you can't get much better than that!"

I nodded. "He was so happy when he found out."

Alice leant forward so she could hear from the other side of the table over the loud music. "What made you decide to move to Madrid then, other than the job offer, I mean? That came after you were already considering coming here, right?"

I took a sip of my wine glass, moving to pick the bottle up. I topped Alice and Rosalie's glasses up before re filling my own.

"Yeah, Emmett and I are really close, and seeing as I'd just finished college, I was kind of free. I've always wanted to come to Madrid anyway, and Emmett suggested me coming out here to keep him company, plus I don't think either of us wanted to live that far apart."

Alice offered a soft smile. "That's really sweet, that the two of you are so close. I wish I had a sibling sometimes."

"Only child?" I asked.

"Yeah," she mused. Then she shrugged. "My parents spoilt me rotten though, so it's not all bad."

We both laughed, as did Rosalie.

Rosalie turned to me, about to ask a question, when Alice offered a small wave and a smile from across the table.

Confused, we both turned towards her, ready to ask her why she was waving at us. It was then that I realised she wasn't looking in our direction, but above our heads towards the back of the bar.

"He's coming over," she nodded, and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

I knew who she meant without having to ask, and a moment later, I felt a presence on my right, and then a voice, soft as velvet.

"Evening, ladies."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure we all know who that is ;) We'll meet Edward properly in the next chapter!**

**If you have time to write a quick review, I would really appreciate that! It's always nice to know what people think, so any feedback would be great :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Anna**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! A big big thank you to those of you who reviewed, followed or clicked favourite, you're all amazing :) **

* * *

_"He's coming over," she nodded, and I felt a shiver run down my spine._

_I knew who she meant without having to ask, and a moment later, I felt a presence on my right, and then a voice, soft as velvet._

_"Evening, ladies."_

I turned my head, in what felt like slow-motion, towards the source of the voice – and there he was.

Edward Cullen, in the flesh.

He was dressed in a black shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of dark jeans. His green eyes stood out strong against the black. He was taller than I had expected him to be, probably about 6" 1, and his build was athletic, although he wasn't overly muscular.

His famous crooked smile was in use, as his eyes were focused on Alice.

It was only then that I realised she had been saying something to him. I didn't have a clue what.

"Sure," was Edward's response, and before I knew it, he was sitting down next to me, as the guy behind him, who I hadn't even noticed, took a seat next to Alice.

Heat flooded me body, and I felt myself erupt in goose bumps due to Cullen's close proximity.

"Edward," I had almost forgotten that Rosalie was sat on the other side of me. "This is Emmett's sister, Bella."

It was then that he turned to look at me. His green eyes connected with mine, his stare penetrating. I felt my cheeks heating up and resisted the urge to put a hand to my face to check whether or not it was actually on fire.

I really didn't know what was causing this reaction. I had met several famous people before, and I had never gotten star struck. I wasn't sure whether I'd ever been this close to somebody so attractive in my entire life, however.

"Oh, _you're_ Em's sister? I was wondering when I'd get to meet you. He's been talking about you all week," Edward smiled, holding a hand out for me to shake.

I looked down at his hand as if it was some sort of alien life form. _It's just a hand, Bella. You're supposed to shake it…_

Uh… "Hi," I managed a meek smile. "It's nice to meet you."

_It's nice to meet you?! Who says that, that something you say when you're meeting your new boss or your in-laws!_

Behind me, Rosalie managed to cover up a snigger by coughing.

By some miracle, I managed to move my arm, which seemed to have been momentarily paralysed. I lifted my hand, fitting it in to Edward's as he shook it.

A strange sensation, almost like a spark, erupted through my hand as my skin made contact with his. I withdrew my hand in shock, glancing down in bemusement. Edward, too was looking down, flexing his hand.

I heard Rosalie engaging someone in conversation behind me, and wanted to curse. She'd left me alone to chat to Edward freaking Cullen. Thanks Rose.

"So Emmett said you only got here last week, right?" Edward asked, leaning back against the sofa as he took a swig from the bottle of beer I didn't even realise he had been holding.

"Oh, yeah." I replied, feeling the heat beginning to drain from my cheeks. "I had to graduate, and then I was away with friends, I couldn't get out here any earlier," I shrugged.

I grabbed my glass of wine from the table, taking a long sip. _Liquid courage._

"So you've just finished University?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked curious. "Where was it you were studying?"

I found it cute that he was referring to College as University. His British accent was strong, and his voice was softer than I had expected.

"Harvard?" It came out as a question.

Edward's eyebrows rose again, and he looked impressed. "Wow, you must be smart."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I did a weird sort of shrug thing, averting my eyes. I guess I was clever. My parents had always joked that I'd been given the brains of the family, and Emmett the brawn. I wasn't athletic, and he wasn't particularly smart.

"You know, you're not anything like what I expected you to be," Edward was grinning when I looked up. He took another swig of his beer, and he was still analysing me.

I was starting to get used to the feeling of his eyes studying me, and I had my suspicions that it was something to do with the wine. I took another sip before answering.

"Really?" His eyes met mine again, and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. He too was smiling. "What was it you were expecting?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair, casting a glance out across the room. He was smirking, and I had a feeling he was trying to word his answer carefully.

He turned his gaze back to me again, and he hesitated before eventually replying. "I was expecting you to be a bit bigger, to be honest." He gesticulated with his arms to show a larger person.

I laughed. "You though I was going to be fat?!" I asked in disbelief.

Edward cracked up, shaking his head, no. "Fuck, no. Like, muscles. I kind of expected you to be sort of-"

"Butch?" I raised an eyebrow, giggling.

Edward was still laughing. "Yeah, kind of. I'm sorry, it's not right to make assumptions; it's just Emmett's so… big. I just assumed maybe it was hereditary or something."

I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from laughing. "Definitely not; Emmett's the athletic one, I got the brains – that's what my Mom always says. Sport was always my worst subject."

He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "So you're not a fan of football then?" He took a sip of his beer, watching me eagerly, waiting for a reply.

I smirked. "I didn't say I didn't _like_ sport, I was just never any good at it. I'm actually interning with Marca soon, I'm working on the coverage of the Liga and the Champions League."

Edward again looked surprised. "So you do like football?" He grinned. "Who's your team?"

I drained my drink, listing off the teams in my head. "There's a few, actually, thanks to Emmett. The Seattle Sounders, seeing as that's our home team, and he started out there. The Bulls, seeing as he's just come from there, and I guess I have to support Madrid now as well?"

Edward smirked. "You and I won't get on unless you're a Madridista."

I laughed. "Oh really? That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

Edward shrugged. "Maybe. You'd better support us then," he flashed me his crooked smile, and I couldn't help grinning back.

The server appeared at the table to collect the now empty bottle of wine, Edward turning to look over his shoulder to see who was behind him. He turned back, and his eyes fell on my empty glass.

"Can I get you another drink?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Well I certainly never expected to have Edward Cullen offering to buy me a drink.

"Sure, thanks."

He smiled, "no problem, what did you want?"

I hesitated, trying to decide.

"Tell you what," Edward said, and he downed his beer. "I think I'll get a cocktail, do you want to choose one off here with me?"

He reached forwards, picking up the menu from the table.

"Yeah, okay," I smiled, nodding.

He placed the menu between us, and I leant forwards to read. Next to me, Edward leaned in as well, and suddenly, we were almost cheek to cheek. I tried to ignore that our shoulders were touching, attempting to keep my breathing steady. Casting a quick glance at him, his eyes were scanning through the menu, his long eyelashes fluttering.

I turned my attention to the menu, scanning through the list, trying to ignore the extortionate prices.

"This one looks fun," Edward pointed to one near the bottom.

_Screaming Orgasm._

I all but snorted.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked, his expression amused as he turned to look at me. I had to pull my head further back to look at him to avoid us being awkwardly close.

I shook my head. "Nope."

Edward smirked at me, his eyes boring in to mine. "Come on, have a _Screaming Orgasm_ with me." He nudged his shoulder against mine, and he was trying not to laugh.

I laughed out loud, putting a hand over my eyes as I shook my head in mock embarrassment.

"Well, when you put it so nicely," I removed my hand, rolling my eyes.

Edward nudged my shoulder with his again, grinning.

He summoned the waiter, ordering two _Screaming Orgasms_ as well as two Tequila shots.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?!" I asked, amused, as the server disappeared.

"Possibly," Edward grinned. "Is that a problem?"

I rolled my eyes. "It will be if Emmett finds out you're doing it."

"I won't tell if you won't."

My cheeks flushed pink again. He was flirting with me.

Our drinks arrived, and Edward thanked the server, placing the cocktails on the table before passing me my tequila shot.

"Here," he took the salt shaker from the table, and then took hold of my hand, holding it up to my mouth.

There was definitely a tension between us as my tongue darted out, licking the back of my hand.

Edward shook the salt on to my hand before letting go, lifting his own hand up to his mouth so he could lick the back. He tipped the shaker upside down, the salt sticking to his skin, before setting it back on the table. He then picked up his own shot, along with one of the lemon slices.

"_¡Salud!" _He grinned, clinking his shot glass against mine.

We both licked the back of our hands, maintaining eye contact, before throwing the shot back. I grimaced, and then Edward had his right hand on the back of my neck, using his other hand to offer the lemon up to my mouth.

I opened my lips, sucking the juice from the lemon slice as Edward watched.

My eyes snapped shut against the tang, and when Edward pulled the lemon away from my mouth, I shook my head as my throat burned.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was smirking. "Ready for your _Screaming Orgasm_, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy joke, "shut up," I laughed, hitting his arm. Hearing Edward Cullen saying that in his British accent definitely did something to me.

He handed me my drink, and I took a sip. It was actually alright.

"What are you two giggling about over there?"

I turned around to see Rosalie, Alice and Edward's friend all looking at us.

Edward's eyes met mine, and I bit my lip, blushing for what felt like the 100th time tonight.

Edward shook his head, laughing. "I'm just winding her up. Bella, this is my friend Jasper," he nodded across the table to where his friend was sat next to Alice. He looked tall, with scruffy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey," he grinned across the table as I offered him a smile.

I replied back with a 'hi', and we slipped in to a group conversation as Rosalie complained about the amount of times she'd been groped as a sports reporter.

"You sports people really need to learn to keep your hands to yourself," she complained, shooting Edward a glare.

"I agree, I'll pass the message on to the boys," he nodded seriously. We were already sat close after the Tequila incident, and my hand was on the sofa next to his in the narrow gap between the two of us. As he said this, he took the edge of my hand lightly between my thumb and his finger, and begun rubbing his thumb in circles against the back of my hand.

I shifted in my seat slightly, but other than that, made no sign that anything had changed, I didn't moved my hand from Edward's grasp, either. I was frozen, unsure what to do. Butterflies were currently erupting in my stomach.

Our drinks were empty about five minutes later, as Jasper received a call. "Now? Yeah, sure. Ten minutes."

He hung up, draining his beer. "Ready, Edward?"

"Yeah," he nodded, giving my hand a tight squeeze before standing up.

"We're supposed to be meeting some friends down at Roja," Jasper explained as Rosalie raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "You three are welcome to come with if you like?"

We hadn't planned on staying out late. Rosalie had to travel to Zaragoza tomorrow for a match, and Alice was working too.

"We're not staying out," she explained. "Have a good night though, you two," she smiled.

They both nodded, and Edward leant across me to kiss both of Rosalie's cheeks. I had forgotten they did this a lot in Europe.

Edward stood back up, before turning to me, smirking.

"It was nice speaking with you," he murmured. He leant forwards as we exchanged kissed on each cheek, and I could feel his warm breath on my skin. And then, just like that, he was gone, on the other side of the table saying goodbye to Alice as Jasper switched places with him.

"Bye Bella," he smiled, placing a peck on each cheek before leaning over to Rosalie.

Edward threw a big wad of cash down on to the table for the two bar tabs, and then they were leaving.

Alice and Rosalie immediately turned to me.

"Someone seemed cozy in their little corner over there," Rosalie leant back against the sofa, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

I blushed. "He was flirting with me." My mind seemed a bit clearer now the Edward had left, as if I'd been in some sort of haze.

Alice giggled from across the table as Rosalie rolled her eyes. "We guessed as much when he brought the Tequila over."

I groaned, suddenly embarrassed. "You all saw that?"

Alice and Rosalie both nodded.

"It was cute," Alice commented. "Be careful with him though, Bella. He's like that with pretty much any girl, I wouldn't take it too seriously." She had a look of concern on her face as she spoke, and I could tell she was just looking out for me.

I shook my head. "I won't, don't worry. I doubt I'll even see him for another month or something like that."

The girls both smiled at more, reassured.

"Well, seeing as that's the tab settled," Rosalie nodded towards the pile of money on the table, "shall we call it a night?"

Alice and I both nodded, standing up.

'_I wouldn't take it too seriously' _Alice's words were echoing in my head.

My right hand was still tingling from where Edward's thumb had been rubbing circles on to it over five minutes ago.

* * *

**A/N: So that was Edward! I'm sorry that he's going to be a bit of a douche in the beginning, but romance doesn't always run smoothly ;)**

**The next chapter is almost ready...**

**Let me know what you thought about Edward.**

**Thanks for reading :) **

**Anna**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters...**

**A/N: Hey! So this chapter is coming to you a bit later than I planned, I've had a hectic week! Sorry that you've had to wait :(**

**I would also like to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or made my story a favourite - you're the best!**

**A few of you seemed to think Edward was a bit of a douche... it'll change, I promise! I don't know if I'm one of the only ones who enjoys douchey Edward? Possibly... **

**Off topic to the actual story, it's not been a great week for Real Madrid this week due to a certain match at the start of last week. The team put in an amazing effort though.**

* * *

Alice slurped her soda noisily from the seat next to me, her face one of satisfaction as she consumed the sugary drink. It was some wonder I could actually hear the noise above the tidal wave of sound that was bouncing around the stadium.

The Santiago Bernabeu was fit for bursting as fans crammed in to their seats, eagerly anticipating the first match of this year's Champions League. It was the Group Stage, and although Madrid were usually expected to progress on, they had drawn a difficult group this time around.

Juventus were no easy test, a win here was important today.

"I wish they'd start the game already," Alice complained from next to me, shifting in her seat. "Why did we have to get here so early?!"

I rolled my eyes. If there was one thing I had learnt from the two weeks that I had known Alice Brandon, it was that she had not been gifted with patience. We were almost through September, and I was to be starting my new job in just over a week, which meant that Alice had taken it upon herself to draft me a new working wardrobe. I had never had anyone hurry me to try on a new outfit in a fitting room in such a short span of time before, as Alice got overly excited about wanting to see each and every garment. At one point, she had got so agitated as to why I hadn't changed in to the Chanel dress yet that she had barged her way in to the fitting room, where I was half naked, trying to figure out which arm went in to which sleeve. I had spent the rest of that day feeling utter relief in the other stores when I saw the fitting rooms had lockable doors instead of curtains.

I was flicking through the match programme, smiling to myself when I saw Emmett's name and picture in there. He had been given the number 2 shirt, although he was yet to get to wear it out on the field. It wasn't because he was a bad player, though, just because he was still settling in to the club. He was on the bench tonight.

Someone who was in the starting eleven tonight was Edward. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since our encounter two weeks ago, although it didn't stop me hearing about him what felt like 24/7.

If it wasn't the latest '411' about what Emmett had been up to with Edward and Jasper (his other new 'BFF'), it was the latest story hitting the tabloids. Just last week, Edward had been pictured stepping out with Tanya Denali, the Canadian born supermodel. If I ever needed a reminder that the conversation between myself and Edward at Australasia was simply just a bit of fun for him, and that the likes of international models were the kind of girls that he really went after, this was it. Tanya Denali had ranked number 6 in FHM's top 100 last year (I may or may not have done my homework…), and Alice had worked with her a number of times now at Vogue, having previously made the cover.

I didn't let this bother me. I wasn't the kind of girl who got hung up on a guy after one conversation, even if it was Edward Cullen.

The voice over the speakers had started to list off the players in the starting eleven for each team, and as if on cue, Edward's name was amplified across the stadium.

"_Número nueve, Edward Cullen!"_

The crowd cheered loudly.

"It sucks that Rosalie has to sit all the way down there," Alice nodded to where the back of Rosalie's sleek blonde hair was visible on one of the front rows of seats behind the dugout. She was sat with the camera man, ready to get the post-game interviews with the players.

Alice and I were sat in the Premium seats behind the dugout, which were on the next tier.

Another announcement was made in Spanish, then Italian for the Juventus fans, before the referee and other match officials walked out on to the pitch, followed by the team captains, and then the rest of the players, all of whom were holding the hands of a young child.

Real Madrid wore their famous white kit, whilst Juventus were in black and white stripes.

I could see Edward's messy bronze hair from up here as he walked out on to the pitch, second to last, followed by Ronaldo. The players lined up, the kids in front of them as the referee and match officials stood between the two teams. Edward was whispering something to Ronaldo on his right, who chuckled, muttering something back. The two stopped abruptly, however, as the Champions League anthem began to play.

I felt goose bumps erupting across my skin as the music blasted through the stadium - I usually loved watching this part on TV so I could see all of the player's game faces they wore whilst the song played.

The song finished, and the players began to move, one line moving to shake hands with the referee and each player of the opposite team.

In a matter of minutes, the teams were in their positions, and two of the Juventus players were stood over the ball, ready to start kick off.

"Finally," Alice groaned, as the whistle blew and the ball was kicked, the crowd erupting in cheers.

I giggled. Alice wasn't much of a football person, but I had forced her to come along with me, promising her free food and drink, seeing as I had a family pass thanks to Emmett. She had already eaten her way through a burger and nachos.

Twenty minutes in, and we were down by a goal.

The crowd groaned collectively, and Madrid's keeper Casillas let out a shout of frustration along with the other Madrid players. The goal had looked to be offside.

"Why are they so annoyed?" Alice asked, confused, leaning over to me.

"They think the goal was offside," I explained. "The linesman missed it, but the player who scored," I pointed to the one who was being patted on the back by his cheering teammates, "he was in front of all of Madrid's players when the ball was passed to him. It shouldn't have counted."

The score remained the same at half time, and when it came for the whistle to be blown for the second half to commence, the stadium was restless.

Ten minutes in, and there was a cry of agony as one of Madrid's defenders, Pepe, went down, clutching his ankle in clear pain.

Edward, who had been standing near him, defending a set piece, ran over, crouching over him to check if he was okay. He immediately waved the Physio over, a look of concern etched across his face whilst the referee yellow carded the Juventus player for his bad tackle.

"Bella_, look_!" Alice was pointing down at the touchline, to where Emmett was shrugging out of his training shirt as one of the coaching staff thrust his kit in to his hand. Emmett pulled his shirt on, _Swan, 2, _written across the back. He was going on!

Pepe was being stretchered off the pitch, and Emmett was busy being briefed by the manager, Mourinho.

"Oh my god!" I squealed, excitement and nerves coursing through my body. "Oh my god, Alice!"

We both stood up to cheer with the rest of the crowd as the substitution was made, and Emmett ran out on to the pitch, jogging towards the back four to pass on a message to Ramos, the other central defender. Ramos nodded, patting Emmett on the shoulder in encouragement for his first official match.

It was about ten minutes later that Emmett had to make his first serious tackle. Madrid had been dominating with attack after attack, and Juventus had managed to counter down the left wing, running forwards with real pace.

Vidal was through on goal, and Emmett was the last defender. The crowd had caught it's breath in anticipation and worry, but Emmett slid his foot forwards, making clean contact with the ball, clearing the threat. It was a brilliant tackle, and the crowd screamed its approval. Casillas was closest to Emmett, and he slapped Emmett on the back as he ran past him, jogging backwards towards the goal posts.

At the other end, the ball was now making its way forwards as a series of quick passes brought the ball to the feet of Cristiano Ronaldo. He was on the edge of the penalty box, and Edward was the furthest Madrid player forward, being shadowed by two defenders.

Ronaldo chipped the ball up in to the air, and Edward rose highest above the three players inside the box, heading the ball forwards, past the flailing arms of the Juventus keeper.

"_YES!" _Alice and I were up on our feet, cheering along with the rest of the stadium as the players on the pitch ran towards where Edward was celebrating at the far corner, and he disappeared under a pile of white-shirted bodies. Relief coursed through me, along with excitement. _One more goal._

Alice was bouncing up and down like a child – any reason to get excited, and she was on it like the plague. Her attitude had changed dramatically since the start of the match.

The game resumed a minute later, and the intensity had increased considerably. Emmett made several more important tackles and clearances, much to the crowds delight, and the game stretched on for another twenty five minutes without a goal. We were in to injury time now.

I had my fingers crossed, leaning forwards in anticipation as Madrid were ready to take a corner, which would be the last play of the game.

Alice was muttering to herself next to me, also leaning forwards.

All of the players were up front, including Emmett, in a last ditch effort to grab a goal and win the game.

The whistle blew, and the ball was kicked in to the centre of the penalty box, where Edward jumped up in an attempt to make contact with the ball. The ball rose slightly over him, falling to the feet of a Juventus defender, who attempted to make a scrappy clearance. He failed, however, and Ronaldo slid in, passing the ball forward as it bounced off player's legs, and fell at the feet of Emmett.

The world seemed to stop as Emmett pushed the ball forwards with his right foot, sliding it in to the bottom left hand corner of the net.

The stadium erupted.

"BELLA! He _scored! He did it!" _Alice screamed, wrapping her arms around me as we jumped up and down together.

"_Oh my god, Al!_" My hand was over my mouth as my face split in to the widest grin possible.

Emmett was no longer visible between the mass of Madrid players who were congratulating him, screaming in delight. Edward was up in the air above the rest of them, and I could only assume he had jumped up on Emmett's back as he laughed happily, shaking a pair of invisible shoulders beneath him.

The sound of the whistle blowing to signal the end of the match was barely audible inside the stadium as the crowd continued to roar.

The Madrid players were dispersing now, shaking hands with the Juventus players, as Emmett appeared, beaming, Edward still with him, his arm over his shoulder.

"Can we go down and see him?!" Alice squealed, beyond excited.

My head was spinning with pride and happiness.

I nodded. "Yeah, but we have to wait in the players car park, I think. He might be a while."

Alice clapped her hands together, and we joined the queue now forming to head back indoors.

Half an hour later, and we were finally in the indoor car park as the players began to emerge from the team area. Spanish chatter filled the air as the players came out, all smiling as they headed towards their own cars. I felt slightly dazed when the likes of Ronaldo, Kaka, Casillas and Ramos walked out, their eyes glancing over with curiosity.

Emmett was one of the last out.

"_EM!" _I squealed, and his face, which was already ecstatic, lit up even more.

"Bella!" He rushed over, picking me up in a hug as I giggled happily in to his shoulder. I hugged him back tightly as he spun me round a few times before placing me back on the ground.

"You were amazing!" I grinned, stumbling slightly as I landed back on the ground. "I can't believe you scored!"

Emmett looked dazed. "_Fuck,_ neither can I!"

Alice bounded forward then, making her presence known.

"Oh, Em, this is Alice Brandon. Al this is my brother…"

"It's so nice to meet you!" And just like that, Emmett was receiving the same greeting as I was gifted to when I had first met Alice, although this one was much more comical due to the size difference.

Emmett looked slightly taken aback, but returned the hug all the same, grinning even more widely.

"You played amazing!" Alice beamed as she stepped away from Emmett.

"Thanks," Emmett shot her a smile. We were all stood close together, so I took a few steps backwards, now facing away from the players exit.

I felt myself colliding with a firm, hard body, and heard a smooth, velvet voice that I definitely recognised – besides there was only one British person I knew.

"Easy Bella." A hand grabbed my arm lightly, stopping me from toppling over backwards. I felt the weird sensation I had experienced two weeks ago shoot through my arm again as I turned around to face Edward.

Blushing, I took a step backwards, steadying myself. "_Shit- _I mean shoot – sorry!"

Edward was flashing me his crooked smile, resulting in a strange swooping sensation in my stomach. His hair was damp, stuck to his head from his post-match shower, and he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, a plain hoody on over the top. He looked delicious, and his eyes were alight as he radiated a sort of pre-match glow.

"You're alright," he winked as he stepped to the side of me, grinning at Emmett.

"_You,_ buddy, are coming out," he pointed at Emmett, his tone serious.

Emmett held up his hands in defeat, chuckling. "Whatever you say, boss!" His tone was sarcastic, and he turned towards me. "You're going to come, aren't you B?" He asked me. "You too, Alice," he added.

I looked down at my attire. I wasn't exactly dressed for a night out.

"Erm," I gestured at my outfit. I was dressed in light blue jeans, a loose white t-shirt and a back blazer with sandals. "Not really appropriate."

"Oh don't worry about that," Alice rolled her eyes. "I always carry around some spare heels, they're in the boot of my car." She nodded over to where her obnoxiously yellow Porsche was parked.

I shook my head in amusement, rolling my eyes. "Of course they are."

I heard Edward's low chuckle, and I peeked over to see him watching me closely. I looked away quickly.

"_Bella!"_ I heard my name being called again, and turned around to see Rosalie entering the parking lot from the team area, where she had no doubt been interviewing.

"Hey Rose," I waved, and she made her way over, her blonde hair swinging behind her. Her eyes were now focused on Emmett.

"Well, that was strange," she smirked, as his eyes slid over to her. "Fancy the first time I get to speak to you in what, four years? And it's for a freaking interview," she rolled her eyes. "Good game though," she smiled.

"_Ahem,_" Edward let out a little cough, and we all turned to look at him as he was casually rubbing the back of his head, observing the car park as he pretended not to be paying attention. Of course he looked ridiculously attractive whilst doing so.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You too, Edward."

"You're too kind, Rosalie," he teased.

"And you're too arrogant."

He chuckled. "Ouch," he held a hand to his heart in mock pain. "So you're going to come out tonight, right Rose?"

Rosalie sighed. "In my work clothes?! You must be joking, this is so not suitable."

Edward rolled his eyes. "First her," he nodded at me, "and now you as well?!"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "And to think you complain about women when they don't make the effort, unbelievable."

Edward opened his mouth to bight back a retort, but Emmett cut in.

"Hey, it's fine, why don't you all just come back to ours instead? Then no one has to dress up."

Rosalie smiled appreciatively whilst I thanked the lord for Emmett's genius idea.

"So I don't need to wear heels?" I grinned.

"Nope," Emmett popped the 'p'.

"You're on," I nodded.

"Edward?" Emmett asked. "I'll get Jasper round too."

Edward grinned. "Sure, only if we're going in the hot tub though."

Emmett chuckled. "Deal."

"But what about bathing suits?!" Alice moaned.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You don't need them," he smirked.

"Edward you are such a pig at times," Rosalie slapped his arm. "Al, Bella has loads of bikinis, I made her buy about ten the other week."

"Unfortunately this is true," I nodded solemnly.

"You might as well invite people seeing as Bella and I don't know many people out here yet," Emmett shrugged.

"Are we making this a house party?!" I turned towards Emmett, my eyebrows raised in question. I couldn't complain – it was his house after all, and besides, I wasn't planning on being an anti-social hermit during my time here.

Emmett just smirked in confirmation.

My mind started to race with possibilities, and although I tried not to, all I could think of was a drunk me, a drunk Edward Cullen, and that hot tub he had mentioned.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try and update ASAP! Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought :) **

**Anna**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who favourited/reviewed/followed on the last chapter post, you're all awesome and I really really appreciate it!**

**So here's Chapter 4 for you all!**

* * *

It turns out that between Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper, they knew a lot of people. I was surprised by how many English speakers there actually were out here, because my house was currently full of them.

A friend of Jasper's had arrived about half an hour ago, setting up his laptop with speakers and taking it upon himself to DJ, and one of Edward's friends had bought a shit load of Champagne along with himself, as apparently Edward has sent out the invite text titling the party as a celebration.

I knew Emmett got paid a hell of a lot for what he did, but the difference in wealth I was currently observing was crazy. At the student parties I had attended whilst at college, people did not choose Champagne as their choice of beverage.

The girls here, although dressed quite casually, were all exuding an air of class and glamour, not to mention they were all completely stunning. Some of them were walking around the house with elegance, others running about laughing, as they managed to make being drunk something that looked like it belonged to some sort of classy advertising campaign.

I, on the other hand, was sat on the island in the kitchen with Alice, as the two of us scarfed down a bag of potato chips, giggling as we people watched – it was so much more fun when you were drunk.

"And what is it that you two find so funny?" A voice from behind enquired, as Jasper made his way around the island to stand in front of us. Alice and I were in hysterics over the guy outside (the back wall of the house was glass, so you could see outside on to the patio) who had just tripped over one of the solar lamps on the patio, gone flying, and then tried to pick himself up off the floor with a dignified expression because he thought nobody had noticed. _If only he knew. _

"_Ha-" _I gasped, "hi Jasper!" I was breathless from my laughing fit. Alice, on the other hand, was still giggling away, her hand clasped over her mouth in an attempt to stop. Jasper eyed her with amusement, a fond smile on his face.

"You two look as if you're enjoying yourselves?" He quirked an eyebrow, glancing between the two of us as Alice continued to laugh in to my shoulder. The girl just couldn't stop.

"Potato chips and Champagne," I grinned. "What's not to love?"

Jasper smirked. "The couple going at it in your bedroom…"

My mouth fell open as I jumped up. "_What-?!" _

Jasper grabbed my shoulders to steady me as I stood up, chuckling. "I'm kidding; I don't even know which room belongs to you."

I huffed, allowing him to sit me back down on to the island counter. "Not funny."

"It really was!" Alice gasped from next to me as her voice made its way back to her. "_His face when he fell!"_

Jasper looked confused. "Is she okay?"

"I'm great," Alice beamed, helping herself to more chips from the bag I was holding. "Jasper, you should have some of these, they're great," she ground out through a mouthful.

He laughed, shaking his head at Alice.

"Erm, I'll pass, but thanks... Me and your brother," he nodded to me, "are going in the hot tub, you want to come with us?"

"Sure!" Alice squeaked out before I had chance to reply.

People had been in and out of the hot tub all night, as well as the pool outside, which meant that half of the guests were milling about in their swim stuff – clearly everyone had been informed to bring swim wear with them before arriving.

Jasper grinned, flashing a set of gleaming white teeth. He was already in his swimming shorts, wearing a plain white t-shirt and bare foot. Anyone else would look like they were off to the beach, Jasper just looked relaxed and easy-going.

"Great, well, I'll see you over there."

I nodded. "We'll go and get changed."

Jasper shot us another smile, his eyes lingering on Alice, before shoving his hands in to his pockets and walking away.

I turned to Alice, who was peeking over her shoulder. "Let's go upstairs, I'll have something you can wear."

I slid off the counter, grabbing Alice's hand as we made our way towards the staircase, where several other people were making their way up and down the stairs. I chose to go up on the left side as a group of people were making their way down on the right, and felt a swooping sensation in my stomach as my eyes landed on Edward. He was chatting to a stunning blonde who was following him downstairs, but shot me a lopsided grin as his eyes landed on me. I managed a small smile, and felt goose bumps when he passed me, our arms brushing in the close proximity.

Turning left at the top of the staircase, I pulled Alice along with me towards where my door was at the end of the hall.

Making our way inside, Alice rushed straight over to my bed which _thank god looks untouched_ I thought, remembering Jasper's joke. She threw herself on top of it, her arms stretching out as she rolled on to her back.

"You're bed is so comfy," she giggled.

"Er, thanks?" I giggled, making my way over to the door on the far right, which opened up to my wardrobe. My bedroom was pretty big, the double bed against the left wall, and two doors on the right wall, which led to the wardrobe and bathroom. I had a soft cream carpet on the floor, and one wall was dark tan, the other two an off white. The wall facing the entrance to the bedroom was all glass as it looked out over the back garden, but Emmett had put in horizontal wooden blinds as well as drapes before I moved in – the sun rose early in the summer, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't love my lie-ins.

"Which one do you want Al?" I asked, holding up a few of the many bikinis that Rosalie had forced upon me the other week.

She sat up, her eyes assessing the garments in each of my hands. "Hmm, the black one," she nodded to one of the ones in my left hand, which was a bandeau top halter bikini with a cut-out triangle between the bust.

I threw it over to her on to the bed, before discarding the other bikinis, choosing a plain bubble gum pink two piece for myself.

"I'll go and change in the bathroom," I said, holding my bikini up.

I studied myself in the large bathroom mirror over the sink once I had the bikini on. I could pull the colour off because of my tan, but felt slightly self –conscious due to all the modelesque girls parading around downstairs with their perfectly toned figures and mile long legs. I guess I was relatively fit (that came with having an athlete for a brother), and my stomach was flat enough. Shrugging, I pulled my t-shirt and jeans back on over the bikini.

"You decent Alice?" I called through the bathroom door. I heard an enthusiastic "yes!" and opened the door back through to my bedroom. Alice was pulling her dress back on over her bikini as I entered.

"So," she begun, sitting back down on the bed. "What do you think of Jasper?" She asked meekly.

I raised an eyebrow, smirking at her. "Does someone have a crush?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be so high school." She snapped.

I giggled. "You do."

"I do," she nodded. "So what do you think of him?"

"He's cute."

Alice smiled, clapping her hands together. "So you'll find out if he's seeing someone for me?"

I shrugged. "If you like, I could just ask Emmett."

Alice squealed. "Bella, you're the best!" She stood up, running towards me at an alarming speed before engulfing me in a hug.

"Let's go down!" She squeaked. "Oh, and don't ask Emmett in the hot tub when Jasper's there."

I scoffed. "What am I, stupid?"

Alice just shrugged, before dragging me out of the room.

"So yeah, Bella was like, the biggest nerd in high school," Emmett concluded, taking a swig from his beer as Jasper chuckled.

We were in the indoor hot tub, and it was just Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I. It was quieter in here, even though we were downstairs. It was a fairly small room, with just the large hot tub in the corner and a wooden chest that was filled with towels. The floor was tiled, and the walls tan, and there was an arched door that led through to the indoor pool, where you could hear the odd shout or laugh, as it was clearly in use. There was a ledge all around the edge of the hot tub, which was currently full of empty glasses and bottles.

We were currently discussing what I had been like when I was younger, and Emmett wasn't leaving out any details about my high school life, including the time I joined the math team for extra credit and was a 'mathlete' for several months. Jasper and Alice had teased me for that one, and so had Emmett at the time – he had never let me live it down since, either.

I smacked his arm. "At least I didn't have to re-sit any of my exams."

"Yet look who's earning the most money now," he winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sibling rivalry is so amusing," Jasper laughed, leaning back against the edge of the hot tub. "I'm an only child, I never had the pleasure."

"What about you, Alice?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm an only child too."

"Huh," Emmett mused. "Where in the States are you from then?"

"New York," Alice smiled. "My parents are pretty loaded so we had a house in the city. I went through the whole private school crap until I went to college. My parents were always pretty strict."

"Is that why you turned out so crazy? You were reigned in for too long by your parents and finally just went mad?" Jasper teased, nudging his shoulder against Alice's.

"I prefer the term 'enthusiastic' to 'crazy'," Alice grinned, and Jasper chuckled.

"Where are you from Jasper?" I asked, curious.

"California," he grinned. "From San Diego, we went to Mexico a lot, that's why my Spanish is so good," he joked.

"Do you work out here?" Asked Alice.

He nodded. "Yeah, my dad owns a large chain of hotels, so I'm helping to manage the one here in Madrid. That's how I met Edward, actually. The team stay at the hotel the night before matches, so they're always in and out."

I took a sip from my glass of champagne, sinking further down in to the water as I did. My legs bumped against someone else under water – one of the boys, judging by the hair – not that anyone really cared. I think Jasper and Emmett were a little too intoxicated to notice anyway, even though they were both managing to play it cool.

"I," Emmett stood up, water pouring off of him, right on to my head. "Should go and entertain the rest of my guests."

"Emmett," I pushed him away. "Stop getting water all over me!"

He chuckled, reaching down to splash me in the face, before climbing out of the hot tub. "See you all in a bit."

"Yes, please go," I joked.

Emmett laughed, wrapping a towel around his shoulders as he headed out of the door.

Jasper too was laughing. "Well, we're just fine entertaining ourselves then," he teased, wrapping his arms around both mine and Alice's shoulders and pulling us in for a hug. "And we have host number two here," he turned to grin at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"_Mi oh mi, _what do we have here then?"

I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway, an amused smirk on his face.

I blushed, casting my eyes downwards. He was dripping wet, his hair stuck to his head. I was trying to avoid staring at his perfectly toned chest, which was bare. He was clutching a bottle of Champagne in one hand.

"Been for a swim?" Jasper chuckled, raising an eyebrow as he withdrew his arms from around my shoulders, as well as Alice's.

Edward smirked. "I was just schooling a few people at pool volleyball, that's all."

"I _love_ volleyball!" Alice squealed. That girl really didn't have a filter after a few drinks.

"You wanna' go and play?" Jasper asked, turning to face Alice.

Alice nodded enthusiastically, and he chuckled. "Come on then," he slipped his hand in to Alice's, pulling her up out of the water and out of the hot tub.

"See you in a bit, Bella!" Alice waved on her way out. Jasper just gave me a mock salute.

And then it was just Edward and me. In the hot tub room, on our own, drunk. _Well I really didn't think that was going to actually happen._

I looked up, only to see that Edward was staring at me, his green eyes boring in to mine. I felt my mouth pull up at the corners as a slow smirk spread across his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"No?"

"No."

A moments silence followed, before Edward strode over to the hot tub, lowering himself in to it. "Fuck, that feels so nice," he groaned. I couldn't help but blush, thinking of him saying those words under different circumstances. "You want some?" He asked, passing me the bottle of Champagne.

I accepted the bottle from him, taking a swig before placing the bottle on the side. "Thanks."

Edward chuckled. "I think I just saved you from becoming a third wheel."

I laughed. "Yeah, thanks for that."

Edward let out a long sigh. "Man, I need to get one of these things," he closed his eyes, leaning against the edge of the tub as his shoulders sunk further under water.

I raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought you of all people would already have a hot tub."

Edward shook his head, opening his eyes. "Nope, but that's gonna' change."

I laughed. "I feel like Emmett went all out when he bought this house, I wasn't even supposed to be living here when he chose this place. What does he need with all of this space?!"

Edward studied me before speaking. "You don't like flaunting?" It was a question, although he made it sound more like a statement.

I shrugged. "I think I'll always feel a bit out of place around it. I mean, my Mom is a school teacher and my Dad's a cop, we were hardly rolling in it when we were young."

"You're from Washington, right?" Edward asked, unsure.

I nodded.

"That's the West Coast, isn't it? I've never been."

"Yeah, way North. You're not missing out on much."

Edward gave me a wry smile. "That's how I felt about where I lived, and now I miss it like mad."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. Edward Cullen didn't seem like the kind of person who was home sick. If anything, he seemed like he was having the time of his life out here.

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "Mhmm, I mean, I do like Madrid, but I was comfortable at home, I knew where I was going, I could speak the language and I was happy."

"You're not happy here?"

He shook his head. "Oh no, I am, I really am. But it was just easy at home. I feel like here, I'm in the biggest pressure cooker, I always have to deliver."

He was speaking about football now, it was clear.

"But you do deliver," I pointed out, my tone somewhat sympathetic. Edward looked slightly melancholy, and I didn't like it.

He smiled. "Thanks."

Edward cast a glance around the room, and I watched as he swallowed, his jaw clenching slightly and his Adam's apple bobbing up, then down. Edward's shoulders weren't as wide as Emmett's or Jasper's were, yet they were toned, as well as the top of his arms. The rest I could no longer see due to his body being submerged in water.

I had heard Edward Cullen be called many things; attractive, handsome, hot… Up close though, the only word I could use to describe him was beautiful: from his perfect cheekbones and jaw structure to his long fluttering eyelashes, there was no visible flaw.

Edward's eyes fell on me, and I blushed as he caught me staring.

"You blush a lot," he commented, studying my face again.

"I know, I hate it." I did – I had always been an open book. My Mom, Renee, had been telling me this for years. I couldn't hide my emotions well, whether I was upset, angry, happy or embarrassed.

Edward shook his head. "No, it's cute."

I smiled, blushing again, causing him to chuckle.

"So, how've you been finding it here since I last saw you?" He asked, shifting close to reach for the bottle of Champagne, taking a swig.

"Well," I smirked. "I haven't had anyone else forcing a _Screaming Orgasm_ on me since then, or Tequila. Definitely more bearable," I teased.

A sly smile spread its way across Edward's face. "So you haven't had a screaming orgasm off anyone else since you've been here?"

I laughed in spite of myself. "Like I'd tell you."

He smirked. "You wouldn't?"

I shook my head. I hadn't, of course, seeing as the only people I had spent my time with were Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and I was neither a lesbian nor incestuous.

"Damn," he muttered. We were now in fairly close proximity to one another after he had leant over me to reach the Champagne bottle, and I could feel a weird sort of tension between the two of us.

"Well, at least I can still force another shot on you," he smirked, nodding over to where there was a half empty bottle of Tequila on the ledge of the hot tub.

I groaned. "I hope this isn't going to become some sort of routine for every time I see you," I commented as Edward swiped the Tequila bottle from the side.

He let out a low chuckle. "Don't be giving me ideas."

He unscrewed the bottle, pouring the liquid in to the lid. "No lemon this time I'm afraid." He handed me the shot, and I took it, shaking my head as I did, passing him the lid back.

Edward mimicked his actions, before tipping his head back and downing the contents of the bottle lid.

"Another one?" He asked, grinning. My face was still contorted in distaste from the first shot.

"Definitely not."

"Wuss," he teased.

I laughed. "That word sounds silly with your accent."

He flashed me a crooked grin, placing the Tequila back on the side. "Are you taking the piss out of my accent?"

"Maybe."

He chuckled. "I thought American girls loved a British accent?"

I smirked. "Yeah, well, guys think a lot of things about girls, and most of them are wrong."

Edward let out a whistle. "Ouch," he held a hand against his heart in mock offense, although he was grinning. "Care to enlighten me Miss Swan?"

"I don't think I do care to, no," I giggled.

"Tell," Edward demanded.

I giggled again. "No."

A mischievous glint appeared in Edward's eyes. "Tell," he demanded again.

I eyed him cautiously. "No," I repeated.

A wicked grin spread across his face. "You asked for it." He pushed his hands through the water, splashing me right in the face.

I let out a cry of surprise. "Fuck! Edward!" I splashed back as he continued to splash water at me.

"Tell," he laughed, and I couldn't see his face as my eyes were scrunched shut to avoid getting water in them.

"No!" I laughed, continuing to splash water with my eyes shut. "Stop it!"

I managed to sneak an eye open, grabbing one of his hands to wrestle it out of the water.

He was laughing as I tried to yank his hand away, using both of my hands with the effort it took.

"I told you to tell," he sniggered as he wrestled back, although he clearly wasn't using his full strength.

"Never!" I laughed, my voice strained with the effort. "Stop… playing… dirty." I managed to get out before as he used his other hand to splash more water at me in an attempt to get me to release his wrist.

"You want to play dirty?" He chuckled, his hand wriggling around as I tried my best to keep hold of it as the other hand kept splashing water.

He had us flipped over, so he was facing me and I was against the edge of the tub. He used his free hand to prise one of my hands off his wrist, pinning it back next to my head as he moved the arm that I still had a hold of in to the same position on the other side. He grinned down at me, his expression smug as my chest was heaving after the effort of trying to stop him.

"I win," he smirked, his eyes boring in to mine as he hovered above me.

I stared back, our eyes connected in what felt like a contest, waiting to see who would blink first.

Then, slowly, his eyes moved down towards my lips, his mouth parting, and I saw the decision forming as he leant in –

"_Bella?_" I heard, and it sounded like it was coming from the other end of a long tunnel.

Edward was off me like a shot, pushing himself back towards the other side of the hot tub as I blinked, trying to pull myself out of a daze.

"There you are!" Rosalie appeared in the doorway, still dressed in her clothes. Her eyes slid from me to Edward, and I tried to control my rapid breathing, hoping my cheeks weren't pink.

"What's up?" I asked innocently.

Rosalie turned her gaze away from Edward to look at me. "Erm, I was going to ask if I could borrow a bathing suit, but I can go and ask Emmett to find me one if you…" she trailed off, apparently not sure how to finish the sentence.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine! I'll show you where they are now."

I pushed myself out of the hot tub, feeling slightly self-conscious knowing Edward could see my half-naked body. I grabbed a towel from the chest, wrapping it around myself quickly.

"Come on, they're in my room. See you, Edward," I mumbled. I cast a quick glance over to him. He was running a hand through his hair, gazing in to the water, but he looked up as I spoke.

He threw me a meek smile. "See you."

I followed Rosalie out of the room, and once we were half way across the pool room, she turned on me, her eyes wide.

"What the hell did I just walk in on?!" She gaped.

I shook my head, in shock. "I have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought if you have time!**

**I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as, thanks again!**

**Anna**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Wow! So sorry I haven't updated in so long, clever me managed to lock myself out of my account because I forgot my password, oops! Anyway, here's an extra long chapter to make up for it, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Edward grunted above me, his brow dripping with sweat as he thrust hard, causing me to moan in pleasure. _

_We were in the locker room of the Bernabeu, on the bench in the middle, naked and writhing together._

_My body was slick with sweat as my hips rose up to meet Edward, panting and moaning._

"_Shit, Bella," he groaned, and his British accent sent tingles down my spine. He increased the pace of his thrusts, and I cried out at the intensity._

"_Aaah, fuck!" _

_Edward's hand reached down to rub on my clit, and I was in ecstasy._

"_Edward, no – you're doing it wrong."_

What the –

_I turned towards the sound of the voice, which had belonged to a male, ready to bite his head off for interrupting. It was Edward and Emmett's football coach, and he was stood next to a diagram of two bodies engaged in intercourse, arrows drew around the edge, complete with annotations. _

"_Coach?" Edward asked, propping himself up with his arms so that he wasn't leaning on me. _

"_You need to penetrate deeper, speed isn't everything. Push your hips further," he instructed as he motioned to the diagram behind him._

_Edward's face was one of utter concentration as he took in everything that was being said._

"_Try again."_

"_Yes coach," Edward nodded, and he turned back to face me, pulling himself almost all of the way out before pushing back in with more force, hitting a new spot inside of me that caused an intense wave of pleasure. _

"_Oh _fuck,_" I moaned, rocking my hips, needing more._

_Edward thrust deep inside of me again, groaning._

"_Better," coach nodded his approval. "Keep up the intensity now."_

_I could feel my orgasm approaching as Edward continued to hit the same spot over and over._

"_Oh, god! Fuck, right there!"_

_Edward's jaw was clenched in concentration, his breath ragged from his effort. _

"_You're not training hard enough, Edward. You're endurance is poor," coach commented as I let out another cry of pleasure._

_Edward swore under his breath, but continued his thrusting._

_I was getting louder, unable to control the sounds coming out of my mouth as Edward pounded in to me, and I felt my legs begin to shake._

"_She's almost there, keep it up now," coach nodded his approval._

"_Holy shit, Edward! Fuck, I'm going to come!"_

"_Bella," he hissed, his thrusts becoming frantic._

_Coach banged against the board behind him, shouting something about rhythm._

"_Bella," Edward chanted again._

"_Ohhh _god_! So good!"_

_Coach was still banging the board, and I wished he would shut up._

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Bella?!"

And then, it wasn't Edward hissing my name, but someone shouting it nearby. I was no longer on the wooden bench, but in a soft, comfortable bed – my bed?

"Bella, are you awake?! I've got to get to training."

I was panting, and I could feel the dampness between my legs.

"Emmett?" I grumbled weakly.

"Remember to pick me up, okay?" He called through the door, and then I heard his footsteps moving away from my door, towards the stairs.

My forehead was coated in sweat, and now I was frustrated and horny. _What the hell was that?!_

I felt embarrassed and turned on at the same time, and was beyond pissed that my happy ending had been interrupted.

I needed to get laid, and apparently my body wanted Edward Cullen.

Sighing, I pushed myself up out of bed, glancing over to the clock on my bedside table. It was 10am. I had the day off today, seeing as I only worked a 4-day week, and had plans to meet Alice for some shopping in the Salamanca district., after which I was picking Emmett up from training at 3.

I had started my interning at Marca last week, and was so far enjoying it, apart from the fact that the guy in charge of the project I was working on wouldn't leave me alone.

According to Rosalie, Mike Newton was known as the 'puppy' at Marca, because whenever a new girl arrived at the office, he wouldn't leave them alone – until it became clear that said girl really wasn't interested, and then he'd wait for the next unsuspecting newbie.

I walked in to the bathroom, flicking the light switch on as I went, and turned to observe my reflection in the large mirror.

Thank god Emmett hadn't come in to my room when he knocked on, otherwise I would have had to lie and say I was ill. My cheeks were bright pink, making me look uncomfortable and flushed, and I was slick with sweat, my hair stuck to my forehead. I turned on the cold tap, splashing cold water on to my face to try and cool myself down.

That had felt so _real._

We were now a few weeks on from Emmett's amazing debut night, and he had since been featuring in every game for Madrid as the injury to Pepe had proved to be a serious one, and he was out for two months.

In that time, I hadn't seen Edward at all, apart from when he came round to pick Emmett up for training one morning last week. I didn't actually _see_ him though, instead running upstairs when Emmett had brought him in to the house – I had though Emmett was getting straight in to Edward's car, so had chanced running downstairs to grab some breakfast before I went to work, wearing just my underwear. Unfortunately, Emmett chose to bring Edward inside for whatever reason, much to my dismay. I was just glad that I had chosen to wear a nice set of underwear that day, saving myself the worst kind of embarrassment.

An hour later, and I was walking down _Calle Ortega y Gasset _with Alice. It was a warm day, so I was in a loose Urban Outfitters dress and sandals, my Rayban's on to protect against the sunlight.

"There's something on at _Cubanitos_ tonight and I want to go, _please_ will you come with?" Alice turned to pout at me, her bottom lip sticking out as her eyes went wide like a puppy.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's something?"

Alice bit her lip, and there was a faint pinkish tinge to her cheeks.

I smirked in amusement. "More like some_one_," I giggled.

Alice had been texting Jasper like no end since the party after Emmett's debut, and it was hardly a secret that the two of them liked each other.

"Fine," I laughed, rolling my eyes. "We should ask Rose, too."

Rosalie replied to our invitation text, however, saying she had plans and couldn't make it.

"Anyway, seeing as you're coming out tonight, we need to find you something to wear," Alice grinned, grabbing my hand and dragging me in to the nearest shop.

Shopping with Alice was torture. Pure _torture._ In every shop, we had to look at every rack, and try on every option and buy every 'maybe'.

"Ali," I breathed, leaning against the wall to the fitting room in what felt like the 50th shop, as she approached me with three more dresses. "You gotta' cut me some slack," I panted, cutting my hand across my neck repeatedly. "I'm not cut out for this."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh grow a pair Bella, _here_, these three."

As much as I loved Alice, I was grateful when quarter to three approached, meaning that I had to set off to pick up Emmett.

"Come and get ready at mine later," Alice said, handing me bags that I had insisted she carried, seeing as she had forced me to buy their contents.

I nodded, hugging Alice and pecking her on the cheek as I climbed in to my car.

I waved goodbye to Alice, who was walking over to her own vehicle, reclining the roof of the car as I sped out of the parking lot and in the direction of Valdebebas, where Emmett was training.

It only took about 15 minutes to get there, and the players were just coming out as I pulled in to a parking space, perching my sunglasses on top of my head as I turned the music playing from the stereo down.

Emmett emerged from the building with Alvaro Arbeloa, a member of the coaching staff and of course, Edward (there was a swooping sensation in my stomach at the sight of him). Both Emmett and Edward paused when they reached the parking lot, the two of them laughing at something Arbeloa was saying, before waving goodbye and heading over to where I was parked.

"Hey Bell," Emmett grinned, ruffling my hair. His hair was damp, having just had a shower no doubt.

"Hey dufus," I laughed, ducking my head to avoid his hand. "Ow, watch my sunglasses," I smacked his hand away as my sunglasses nearly got tangled up in my hair.

He walked around the car so that he could climb in to the passenger side, and my eyes fell on Edward.

"Hey Bella," he flashed me a crooked grin, showing his teeth. I felt something in the pit of my stomach, my cheeks flushing as flashbacks from my dream filled my mind. _Think of something else, Bella. Anything else._

Edward too had damp hair, making his bronze look a darker colour. His green eyes were as vivid as ever.

"Hi," I gulped, "you getting a lift with us?"

"Edward's coming over to use the hot tub," Emmett piped in from next to me.

I raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Edward. There was a smirk on his face as his eyes met mine, and I knew I was blushing. "You haven't got your own one yet then?"

Edward shook his head, climbing in to the back seat of the car. "Nah, I haven't had time. Coach just killed us all with running drills and push ups though, my muscles are killing."

_Because coach said your endurance was poor, _I thought to myself, instantly berating myself for letting my mind wander back to the dream.

I reversed the car, and I could hear Edward rustling around in the back seat. "Jesus, it's like a jungle back here."

I was concentrating on the road as I tried to shake the dream and Edward from my mind, but Emmett burst out laughing next to me. Intrigued, I chanced a quick glance in the mirror. Edward was surrounded by shopping bags as he tried to search for his seatbelt, cursing as he accidently knocked bags on to the floor.

I giggled. "Sorry, I've just been shopping with Alice and pretty much got bullied in to buying all of those."

Emmett chuckled. "She's half your size Bella, she wasn't going to do you any damage."

I shook my head, pointing at him as I kept the other hand on the steering wheel. "No, you try shopping with her, that girl is crazy! She makes Rosalie look like an angel!"

"What's the occasion?" Edward piped up from the back. I glanced in the mirror again, and he was peering in to one of the bags, where some of the dresses that I had been _bullied_ in to buying were.

"As if she needed one," I muttered. "Alice is dragging me out to some bar tonight."

"_Cubanitos?"_ Edward asked, curious.

I nodded. "Yeah, that one."

"I'm going with Jasper."

I turned to Emmett. "You're not going?"

He shook his head. "I have plans," he said, looking out the other way.

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

Emmett coughed, turning to look at me. "What?" There was a look entirely too innocent on his face.

I narrowed my eyes. What was he not telling me?

"Someone on the team's having all the guys over, I was going to go but I promised Jasper," Edward explained.

"Sure," I nodded, scrutinizing Emmett as he shook his head, agreeing with Edward.

We reached the house about twenty minutes later. Emmett was out of the car straight away, shouting "no way in hell am I helping you with those bags, Bella!" as he sprinted in to the house.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee thanks, bro." I cut the engine, climbing out of the driver's side and was instantly face to face with Edward.

My breath caught in my throat as I gazed up at him. His scent in close proximity was overwhelming, a mix of aftershave and something sweet that was just _Edward_. There was a prolonged moment of intense eye contact before Edward broke it off.

"I guess that leaves me to be the gentleman, then?" He asked, nodding towards the bags in the back seat. There was a crooked smirk on his face, and he looked amused.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised if there's a single gentlemanly bone in your body, Edward."

He winked, still grinning. "I find the surprise factor usually works in my favour." He picked up the majority of the bags in the back seat, leaving me to grab the last two, rolling my eyes as I did so.

"I think you'll find it's the '_famous football player'_ factor that works in your favour, actually."

We started the walk towards the house, both of us moving slowly so as to prolong the conversation.

Edward chuckled. "Is it working in my favour right now?"

My stomach swooped. _Stay calm, Bella._

"Not so much," I smirked. _Liar._

Edward looked amused. "And why is that?"

"I don't really dig soccer players." _Another lie…_

"_Football_ players," Edward corrected my American slip, smirking. "What have you got against us?"

I shrugged, nonchalant. "I dated a guy on the team when I was in school and he was an ass so…" Well that was actually true. James Tucker was my boyfriend when I was a junior, and he turned out to be a complete womanizer.

Edward laughed. "So we're all the same?"

"Aren't you?" I joked.

We had come to a halt outside the front door, both of us looking at one another.

Edward simply raised both eyebrows. "You should find that out yourself."

His green eyes bored in to mine, and I felt goose bumps erupting across my skin. I broke the eye contact. It wasn't fair of him to look at me like that.

"_Edward?"_ Emmett called from inside, suddenly.

We both turned our heads in the direction of the house.

"I'll see you later, Edward." I grabbed the remaining bags out of his arms before he could say anything, squeezing in through the front door.

I made a beeline for my bedroom, dumping the bags on to the bed as I flopped down next to them.

'_Is it working in my favour right now?' _Edward's words echoed in my head. I felt a weird sense of giddiness that I hadn't experienced since I was about 15 float through me, as well as confusion.

I knew he was flirting with me, but was it intentional, or was that just who he was? I was sceptical that world famous Edward Cullen, who could have anyone he wanted, would choose to target me. What did he want with a 21 year old brunette American girl who was his friend's sister? And who most certainly was _not_ a model or a socialite, like half of the girls he was seen with.

My phone buzzed next to my head.

_Hey girl, come to mine for 7 tonight so we can get ready xo – A_

I texted a reply, saying I'd be there, before sitting up, observing the mess of bags next to me, trying to decide what to do.

What I really wanted was to go outside and work on my tan, but I was reluctant to with Edward Cullen hanging around down there half naked. Especially because I'd be in my bikini, half naked…

My mind was suddenly filled with images of Edward wrapped around me, as the two of us writhed about together in the locker room, Edward thrusting in and out as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Stop thinking about that dream,_ I scolded myself.

It was making it difficult for me to look at Edward in any other way, as well as making me feel ridiculously frustrated. I rubbed my thighs together in slight desperation. I hadn't gotten any since July.

I spent the afternoon being antisocial and hiding up in my room. Now seemed like a great time to rearrange my wardrobe, especially seeing as I had acquired so much new stuff over the past few weeks. I stashed away the new purchases from today before moving on to arrange my shoes, then my underwear draw.

There was a knock on my door sometime later, before Emmett poked his head around the corner.

"Bella" he began "… erm, what are you doing?" Emmett asked, frowning as I turned to face him, holding a pair of my panties.

I threw them back in to my draw quickly, standing to observe the mess around me that Emmett was also taking in.

There were clothes everywhere, across the floor, on the bed, draped over the chair at my desk.

"Just sorting out my wardrobe," I replied nonchalantly.

He snorted. "Oh yeah? And when did you get OCD?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't have OCD. I'm just trying to sort out all of this," I gestured to the mess of garments on the floor, "because it keeps multiplying every other week."

Emmett just raised his eyebrows, clearly not buying it. "…Right… So are you planning on spending all day up here? Edward just left, I was going to see if you wanted any food seeing as you skipped lunch."

I nodded. "Sure. I'll come down in half an hour, let me just put all of this away."

Emmett left the room, the sound of him whistling fading as he made his way down the hallway.

I groaned in annoyance at the mess around me, wishing I hadn't dragged everything out of the closet now that Edward was gone and it was safe to go downstairs.

"Something wrong Bella?" Emmett sniggered as I appeared in the kitchen half an hour later, my face flushed and slightly sweaty.

"Shut up." I snapped. I was feeling grumpy now that I hadn't eaten, and immediately went over to where Emmett was sat at the kitchen island to see what was on his plate.

"Ugh, can you ever eat a normal meal?" I groaned, once I saw that he was eating a plate of meat and vegetables.

Emmett raised both eyebrows at me, before gesturing to his plate with both hands, still holding his knife and fork.

"Umm, this is normal. It's called being healthy."

I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Fuck that. I want pizza."

Emmett just snorted. "You're such a lady." His tone was sarcastic.

"Not in the mood, Emmett," I replied bluntly as I rummaged through the fridge for anything that contained grease. Emmett often poked fun at me for being too tomboyish, something that annoyed me to no end. Apparently because I liked sport and liked food and got annoyed with shopping, I wasn't a proper girl. Whatever he said. There were plenty of females just like that. He was just pissed because he couldn't tuck in to a burger or pizza whenever he fancied it.

I ended up settling for a cheese omelette, seeing as Emmett didn't stock the fridge with anything unhealthy. I just made sure there was _plenty_ of cheese in there.

"I think I'm going to stay at Ali's tonight," I said through a mouthful of omelette. I was sat across the counter from Emmett, who was reading some sport magazine. "She lives really central, so it'll be quicker to get back."

Emmett just nodded, chewing his food as he flipped the page of his magazine.

"Are you working tomorrow?" He asked, sparing me a quick glance before going back to his reading.

"Yeah, I'm in at 10, I think."

Emmett just nodded. "We're training in the morning, then we're flying out at like 2ish."

Tomorrow was a Friday, and the team had an away match in Malaga to play that night. Kick off wasn't until 9 at night, seeing as the temperature would be cooler then.

"I won't see you then," I frowned, finishing my omelette.

Emmett stood up, moving around the island to stand next to me. He wrapped one of his huge arms around my shoulder, pulling me in for a hug.

"We're coming straight back after the match, I'll probably get home about 4, maybe later."

"Don't lose," I grumbled, my voice monotone as I rested my head against Emmett's chest, returning the hug.

He chuckled, his chest moving beneath me. "We'll try not to."

I peeked at the clock from around Emmett. It read that it was nearly 6.

"Crap, I need to go and shower, I'm supposed to be at Alice's in an hour."

Emmett nodded, messing my hair up with his hand before picking my plate up from the counter along with his to put them away in the dishwasher.

I hurried upstairs to jump in the shower, washing my hair and shaving before I brushed my teeth and moisturised.

I routed through my newly organised wardrobe, picking a few choices to wear later on and tossing them on to my bed before dropping the towel I was wrapped in, choosing a matching set of lace underwear and slipping them on.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a jumper for now, slipping on a pair of sandals. I left my hair damp and in a bun – Alice would no doubt do something with it when I got over there.

After packing my overnight bag and some clothes for tomorrow, I glanced at the clock. Quarter to 7. I'd be a bit late, but only by ten minutes.

"Em, I need to go!" I called as I jogged down the staircase with my bag.

I heard him call my name from behind. He was stood at the top of the stairs wrapped in a towel, having just got out of the shower himself. I had forgot he was going out too.

"Have fun tonight!" I waved at him. "And good luck tomorrow," I blew him a kiss from the bottom of the stairs.

"You too B," he grinned, waving.

I dashed out of the house, jumping in to my car and stepping on the accelerator as I sped out of the driveway and headed for the city centre.

"You're here!" Alice grinned at me 25 minutes later, opening the door of her apartment wider to let me in.

It was a modern place, the large kitchen on the right connected to the open living area. The place was tastefully decorated in neutral colours.

Alice had made a pitcher of Margaritas, and we sipped away on them whilst she dried my hair and put loose curls in using a pair of straighteners.

She had already done her hair, which was pulled up in to a small bun (seeing as her hair was short anyway) at the back of her head. She had put a small plait on to one side of her head, which led in to the bun, and she had short strands of hair loose at the front.

We chatted aimlessly whilst Alice dressed me in a pair of nude/pink high waisted shorts which were a smooth material. She paired the shorts with a sheer, opaque top which was of a similar colour to the shorts, although more cream. The sleeves were long and the neck high, resting around the collar bone. I had this tucked in, with a beaded clutch and light nude suede heels.

"Borrow this," Alice gave me a short, heavy necklace that rested around the neckline of the top.

I put it on and she grinned in satisfaction. "Perfect."

I studied my outfit in the mirror, surprised that all the similar colours worked together. "You've gone all Vogue on me," I laughed turning to smile at her. My legs were bare, and my tan looked good against the colours.

Alice just raised her eyebrows in smugness. "Always trust a professional," she smirked.

I kept my make-up neutral, my skin dewy and my lips a soft pink.

Alice was wearing a simple black fitted bodycon with a high neck that drooped slightly to show her delicate collar bones, a short heavy gold necklace resting against her chest and her eyes smoky. It was simple but flawless.

We milled around for a while once we were ready, finishing off the Margaritas. After having four each, we were both tipsy, and looking at the clock, decided it was time to go. It was half 10 when we left the apartment for the five minute walk towards Cubanitos. It was busy when we got there, but we were in straight away, linking arms so as not to get split up in the crowd.

"Tell me if you see Jasper," Alice breathed in my ear.

I nodded. I was secretly scanning the crowd for Edward, although I didn't know what I would do if I actually saw him. He might not even be here yet.

We made our way to the bar, where we both ordered drinks. We were waiting for them to be served to us, when I felt a tap on my arm.

I turned around, coming face to face with Jacob Black. He was one of the guys on the team I was working with at Marca, and he spent most of his time giggling to himself whenever Mike Newton harassed me.

"Bella," he grinned, leaning forwards so that we could exchange kisses on each cheek. "I didn't know you would be here."

I nodded, smiling. Jake was one of the people I got on best with at work. He was from Washington too, and he was down to earth and funny. And 'hot as hell', as Rosalie had pointed out on her trips up to my office. He had the 'three T's', as she liked to call it. Tall, toned and tanned. His brown hair was short, his teeth white. I was actually surprised he was single.

"Yeah, I'm here with my friend," I gestured to Alice, introducing the two of them.

In turn, Jacob introduced me to two of his friends, Embry and Seth. We ended up engaged in conversation with them for a good while, and I had completely forgotten about the anticipation of seeing Edward, until Alice elbowed me sharply.

"Ouch, Alice!" I hissed, rubbing my arm where it was sore. "What is it?"

She nodded her head in the direction over Jacob's shoulder, and my eyes immediately found Edward's. He was stood next to Jasper and another guy I didn't know, speaking to two girls who looked as if they were models. _Of course._

His expression was almost disinterested, but a crooked grin slid over his face when his eyes met mine. I felt a swoop in my stomach. The rest of the room seemed to fade away as I gazed at him, the way he ran a hand through his distressed hair. He chuckled at something the girl in front of him had just said, but it seemed robotic and forced.

"We're actually meeting some friends of ours at another bar down the road," Jacob's voice drifted back in to my consciousness. "I'll see you in work tomorrow though?" He asked me, his eyebrow raised.

I groaned. "Yeah, you will," my voice was purposefully unenthusiastic, and Jacob chuckled, leaning in to peck me on each cheek again.

Just as Jacob moved away, I looked up to see Edward approaching. Jasper was just behind him, as well as their other friend and the two girls.

"Fancy seeing you here," Edward grinned, his tone sarcastic.

I simply raised my eyebrows, observing him as he came closer, sipping the rest of my drink before placing the empty glass on the bar behind me.

Edward moved forwards to stand in the space next to me against the bar. He observed me, his eyes drifting up and down my body before he leaned against the bar. "_Fuck,_ you look good tonight," he murmured, his voice low.

I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach, and bit my lip to stop an embarrassingly wide smile from spreading across my face.

"What are you drinking?" He asked when I didn't reply, nodding towards my empty glass.

"What, you're not going to choose me something off the menu this time?" I teased, my tone sceptical.

Edward shook his head, amused. "If you insist." He swiped the menu from off the bar, grabbing my arm to pull me closer so that I could look too.

"I see our favourite cocktail didn't make the list," he frowned as his eyes scanned the menu. I felt a weird sensation floating through me as he referred to us as a plural.

"Pity," I frowned at the menu sarcastically.

A sly smile slid across Edward's face as he pointed to one of the drinks near the bottom of the list.

"What about this one instead?"

I all but snorted when I read the name of the cocktail. _Slippery Nipple._

"You really do have a one track mind, don't you?"

Edward just shut the menu, placing it back on the bar as he turned to smirk at me, his eyes boring in to mine.

"Fine," I snapped, rolling my eyes. "On one condition though…"

Edward raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "What condition?"

I leaned back against the bar next to him, my eyes boring back in to his.

"Tell me where Emmett really went tonight."

A flicker of surprise crossed Edward's features. He hadn't expected me to start asking him about my brother, clearly.

"He's at one of the guy's house, like I said before…" he shrugged, although his expression was shifty.

"Edward," I continued to stare at him, not buying the excuse.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine. He's gone out on a date, but don't tell him I told you that."

"A date?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't noticed Emmett speaking to any girls in particular, but then again he spent a lot of time out of the house with the guys. "With who?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know her."

That, I didn't buy, but Edward had already caught the bartender's attention, leaning across the counter, ordering drinks in Spanish.

"You didn't," I groaned when the drinks were placed on the counter in front of us, eyeing the two shots of amber coloured liquid that were placed in front of the cocktails.

Edward flashed me a grin. "Tradition, remember? Let's go and sit down."

He reached down to slip his hand in to mine, and I felt my body melt at the contact. He picked up the tray of drinks with his other hand, leading me away from the group and towards one of the VIP booths he no doubt had for himself. We walked straight past the bouncer and through the curtain that cut off the table from the rest of the bar. It was a booth type table, and Edward gestured for me to slide in first, before sitting down next to me, placing the drinks on the table. Alarm bells were going off in my head. I shouldn't be leaving Alice. What were we doing back here? But at the same time, I knew that I wanted to be back here with Edward.

"Shot?" He asked, not waiting for me to reply.

It was quieter through here, and Edward's close proximity was much more intimate. My breathing was shallow, and I fought hard to control it.

"You first," he smiled, sliding a shot of tequila my way. He picked up the salt shaker, and I held my hand out for him to sprinkle a line of salt on to the back.

I licked the salt from the back of my hand, before slamming the shot of tequila back. My eyes screwed shut as the burning sensation made its way down my throat. I reached for the lemon wedge, only to find Edward was holding it.

His eyes bored in to mine as he held it up to my lips for me to suck, and he held my gaze as I did so, the tang of the lemon cutting out the taste of tequila. I released the lemon wedge from my mouth, and Edward placed it back on to the tray.

Edward then poured out a line of salt on to his own hand, licking it clean as he downed his own shot of tequila. I made to pick up the second lemon wedge to hold it up to Edward, but he shook his head. "No," he took the other wedge of lemon. "Like this."

He held the lemon wedge up to my mouth, one of his hands lingering just under my jaw as he slid the wedge up to my lips.

Understanding coursed through my brain, and I opened my mouth, taking the wedge of lemon between my teeth. My body was pulsating, adrenaline pumping through me as Edward's hand slid from below my jaw to the back of my neck. He held my eye contact as he leaned forwards, before his gaze fell to my lips.

Edward's mouth brushed against mine softly as he took the wedge of lemon in to his own mouth. He sucked on the lemon wedge, his lips still brushing against mine, before he pulled away, removing the lemon from my mouth. I didn't realise I had been holding my breath.

Edward's hand was still on the back of my neck as he discarded the lemon on the table, and his eyes bored in to mine as I remained as I was, unable to move.

And then he was leaning in again, his eyes asking the silent question before he closed the distance between us.

He kissed me slowly, his bottom lip moving against mine as I sat there, still for a second, in shock.

And then my body kicked in, the need and want that had been locked up all day since I had woken up from that stupid dream.

My lips responded, and I pressed them eagerly against his as his tongue snaked out to slide against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I sighed, opening my mouth as his hot tongue slid against mine, wet and warm. I could taste the lemon and tequila on his tongue, and I moaned in to his mouth as he used the hand on the back of my neck to bring me closer, pressing his lips harder against mine.

I could feel myself growing aroused, and Edward was leaning forwards now, his chest pressing against mine as he had me pinned against the back of the booth. My hands came up to rest in his hair, tugging on it lightly, which caused him to groan, pulling away from me.

His breathing was ragged, his lips swollen. "Jesus, Bella," he gasped.

I was busy trying to control my breathing, and I felt the familiar heat spread across my cheeks as I blushed. Edward's green eyes had me captivated, and I couldn't look away.

"What," I gasped, my hands falling to rest on his shoulders, "was that?" My head was spinning, and it must have been a combination of lack of oxygen and alcohol in excess. I was drunk.

"I wanted to," Edward said simply, his expression innocent, although his eyes had a darker tone in them.

My eyes fluttered closed as Edward continued to hover over me. His face up close was insanely beautiful, and his eyes dazzled me. The room spun slightly as I closed my eyes, so I snapped them open quickly, the spinning stopping.

"You okay?" Edward asked, his expression concerned.

I shook my head, yes. "I think I need to slow down on the alcohol."

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he made to sit back down properly.

Our eyes connected again, and we both smirked at one another.

"That little stunt you just pulled doesn't do much for my opinion on football players, you know."

Edward raised his eyebrows, before smirking. "It's a shame I can't brag about this one to the team, what with your brother being on it and everything…"

My mouth fell open in horror, ignoring his sarcastic remark. "You can't tell Em!"

Edward laughed, and it was rich and velvety. "Tell him that I kissed his little sister? I won't. I want to keep all of my limbs, thanks."

My phone buzzed in my bag, and I slid it out to check the message.

"It's Alice," I said as I scanned the text. "She wants to know where I am."

We gazed at each other, both of us unsure of what to say. I didn't really want to leave Edward, but I didn't want to ditch my friend either.

"Go find her," he smiled, his hand sliding down to rest on my knee. I shivered, and had to force myself to not lean in to his touch.

I simply nodded, not breaking the eye contact. Green was without a doubt my new favourite colour.

Edward moved first, sliding out of the booth to allow me to stand up. He kept his hands to himself as he moved to sit back down, running a hand through his hair again. I was slightly disappointed, wanting to feel his touch again.

"Come and find me, if you get bored," Edward flashed a crooked grin at me, and I blushed, not missing the intention laced in his words.

"Bye Edward," my face was beet red as I headed towards the curtains to exit.

"Bella, wait!" He called behind me.

I turned on the spot, confused.

"You forgot your Slippery Nipple." He was holding my drink out to me, smirking.

I laughed as I shook my head, reaching my hand out to take the drink from him. "Thanks," I giggled.

"Anytime," Edward said, his expression cool and calm, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

And with that, I made my way out of the VIP booth in search of Alice, my mind whirling with thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

**x**


End file.
